1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication protocols among modules, for example, of the electronic type. Particularly, the invention relates to a method of processing information which can be employed, preferably though not exclusively, in the protocols ensuring a safe communication among these modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is known, the need for making a transmission either of information or data of any nature safe among modules either of the hardware (for example, electronic devices) or software types communicating with one another is felt more and more, within the scope of the Information Technology.
To this purpose, encryption techniques of the transmitted messages have been refined in order to scramble the latter for non-authorized people.
As it is known to those skilled in the art, the most advanced encryption techniques are based on mathematical schemes set in protocols of encrypted communication either based on the identity or of the IBE-type (Identity Based Encryption).
Moreover, the interest in the mathematical schemes being applied to elliptical curves, such as for example the schemes based on a pairing is growing within the scope of these encryption protocols. Particularly, the most employed pairing is the Tate's one.
As it is known, in accordance with some protocols based on the identity, in order to safely transmit data that we have indicated with M from a first module A to a second module B, there is provided the carrying out of two subsequent operations by the first module A.
A first operation is a scalar multiplication which is carried out on a point of an elliptical curve by a random integer generated by module A.
A second operation provides that a known pairing function, for example, the Tate's pairing is calculated.
At this point, the data M to be transmitted are processed by the first module A by means of this pairing function and are transmitted to the second module B together with the result of the scalar multiplication.
The second module B may re-ascend the data M being sent by means of a private key of the latter, starting from the information received by the first module A.
It shall be noted that the method for cryptographically transmitting information based on the calculation, in succession, of a scalar multiplication and a pairing function requires onerous processing in terms of computing for the modules being involved in the communication. Thereby, the encryption operation is made slower.